ukrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, Baron Carnegie-Bruce of Kimmeridge
Sir Anthony Stewart Cavendish Carnegie-Bruce of Pitcarrow, 10th Baronet, QC, MP (born 21 June 1946) is a British Baronet and Conservative Party politician who currently serves as the Member of Parliament for Kensington. Carnegie-Bruce descends from the Scottish nobility. He is a direct descendant of Sir David Carnegie of Pitcarrow, 1st Baronet and his father David Carnegie, 1st Earl of Southesk. He is also a distant cousin to David Carnegie, 4th Duke of Fife, to Andrew Bruce, 11th Earl of Elgin and to Michael Brudenell-Bruce, 8th Marquess of Ailesbury. Early life He is the eldest son of Sir Charles Reginald Legge Carnegie-Bruce, 9th Baronet, the former British Ambassador to China, and his wife Lady Anne Evelyn Beatrice Cavendish, daughter of Edward Cavendish, 10th Duke of Devonshire. He was educated at Radley College and Christ Church, Oxford, where he read a degree in agriculture and was a member of the notorious dining society the Bullingdon Club. He worked as a farmer and as an Assistant Lecturer at the University College of Rhodesia in Salisbury (now Harare) for three years before running for Parliament. He was called to the Scottish Bar in 1970 and practised full-time as an Advocate until 1974. He was appointed a Queen's Counsel in 1985 Member of Parliament In the 2005 general election he entered the House of Commons as Member of Parliament for the London constituency of Kensington and Chelsea with a majority of 12,418. In the 2010 general election, he was elected Member of Parliament for the reformed constituency of Kensington with a majority of 8,616. He has been a backbench MP ever since and has never yet served in government, though he serves as Chairman of the Intelligence and Security Committee, a position he has held since 2015. Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce campaigning for the Kensington & Chelsea seat at the 2005 general election. Personal life He is married to Eva Rochdale. They live at the Carnegie-Bruces' Oxfordshire family seat, Encombe House, and their townhouse in South Kensington. The Carnegie-Bruces' family seat, Encombe House, Oxfordshire. He has a personal wealth of an estimated £120 million, following the death of his third cousin, Charles Stewart, 18th Duke of Somerset, who left him a substantial sum, and as a result of his business enterprises. He is currently Chairman of the family corporation, established by his grandfather, Carnegie-Bruce Limited, which deals in hospitality and finance. Left to right: Lady Anne Cavendish (6 November 1927 – 9 August 2010), daughter of the 10th Duke of Devonshire, and Sir Charles Carnegie-Bruce, 9th Baronet (19 August 1921 - 17 March 2001) at their wedding (the parents of Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, 10th Baronet). Titles and styles * Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, Esq. 1946-1985 * Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, QC 1985-2001 * Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, Bt, QC 2001-2005 * Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, Bt, QC, MP 2005 - present Business interests * Chairman of Carnegie-Bruce Limited * Non-Executive Director of Winston Corp Other positions and memberships * Member of the Queen's Bodyguard for Scotland, the Royal Company of Archers * Trustee of the Dulverton Trust * Director-General of the National Trust * Chairman of the Salvation Army * Visiting Professor in the Department of War Studies, King's College,London * Member of the Board of the Nuclear Threat Initiative * Honorary Liveryman of the Goldsmith's Company